Inuyasha Charters meet fan girls
by 246Nakuro
Summary: Inuyasha charters meet fan girls. Will things ever return to normal? Will Inuyasha be scared for life? And is the Kikyo, Kagome fight ever going to end? No one will know unless they read. And please, please, please review! I love to hear from all of you.
1. The Introduction

_**Inuyasha Chariters meet fan girls. **_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Chapter 1: The introduction. **_

Talula: Hi and welcome to Inuyasha and fan girls. This is the first episode and so I want to mention that all the chapter/episodes are going to be short. The quote for today is: "Inuyasha: I'm a fool after Kikyo looked intelligent ... and pretty. Kagome: You...!" Wow thanks so much for pointing out the oviuos point blank. Geez if he has dog ears on this head then ovestly there NOT HUMAN EARS! I mean seriously that's so ovestly dome it's funny. I was so anoyed when I read this that I wanted to slap myself in the face. I mean seriously its not even funny ... ok maybe it is a little ... strike that! It is!

Talula starts laughing.

Talula: Way to ruin the moment! "My flesh returns to me! Plrp, plrp, plrp, plrp."

Talula starts laughing histarically.

Talula: I can't breathe! It's so funny I can't breathe! Oh everything is so serious I need to ruin the moment now because it's time for comic relief. Dog boy meats human girl, I wonder what will happen, something not good I asume. See you next time on Inuyasha Chariters meet fan girls.

I know this chapter was really bad they get better later trust me!


	2. The First Of Many Encounters

_**Chapter 2: The first of many encounters**_.

Talula: Hello and welcome back to Inuyasha chars meet fan girls. The quote for today is: "Inuyasha: Don't insult me, mistress centipede. If I'd wanted, our meeting would've been very short ...And your last. Kagome: Hey you can TALK pretty big, but can you actually DO anything EXCEPT talk? Inuyasha: ..." Oh! Total burn! Corse you are facing a demon right now, probally best not to make the only person ... uh half - demon ... who can help you mad. Oh, maybe I uh spoke to soon, now he wants to kill you. Make him mad! Make him mad!

Talula starts laughing histarically.

Talula: Wow Kagome's more bad ass than I thought at first. Sit, crash, sit, crash.

Talula starts laughing again.

Talula: Who knew a whimpie school girl could be so powerful. I'm very open minded about almost everything, and even I'm surprized! Well no duh! Inuyasha if you're mean to the girl odds are she's going to run away! How stupid can one human...

Inuyasha: I'M NOT HUMAN!

Talula: Oh sorry. Half - demon be?

Inuyasha: Growling.

Talula: What? You like human better then?


	3. A sense able talk

_**Chapter 3: A senseable talk. **_

Talula: Hello and welcome back to Inuyasha chars meet fan girls. The quote for today is: " Inuyasha: No need. I can take care of this myself hag." Ok, well this is just my idea of respect but calling and old women, hag is not respect! No wonder she put those beads on! If you call her an old hag, I would put the beads on you too. I mean if you're mean to someone, odds are there going to be mean back, either directly, or indirectly. That's just my life exsperances. I could be wrong, but that's what happens.

Inuyasha: I wasn't mean to her!

Talula: Oh really? You called her old hag!

Inuyasha: Yeah because that's what she is!

Talula: She's an old women not old hag!

Inuyasha: Old women, old hag, same thing.

Talula: Oh shut up already, you'll never learn maners anyway!

Inuyasha: What's that supposed to mean.

Talula: Kagome...

Kagome: Sit Boy!


	4. A hopeless argument

_**Chapter 4: A hopeless arguement. **_

Talula: Hello and welcome to Inu chars meet fan grils, our quote for today is: " Kagome: Why else would she send her hair into MY time, when she already has a sliver of the jewal? Inuyasha: What? Do you mean to tell me she has the sliver?" No duh! Inuyasha I thought that was vaugly clear when Kagome JUST TOLD YOU THAT!

Inuyasha glares at Talula.

Talula: Oh you're so scary, but so long as Kagome is here, I've nothing to worry about!

Inuyasha growls at Talula then looks away.

Talula: Awe is the puppy dog upset because I like the puppy dog's mate?

Inuyasha runs at Talula.

Talula: Oh I'm so scared! Kagome a little help here please!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha falls on his face.

Talula: Oh its ok Inuyasha were only friends.

Inuyasha charges at Talula again as Talula raises an eyebrow.

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha falls on his face.

Inuyasha: I'll get you one day.

Talula: If this is getting me its ofves I have nothing to worry about except a little hug from the puppy dog.


	5. A fight Talula is helpless to stop

_**Chapter 5: A fight Talula is helpless to stop. **_

Talula: Hello everyone the quote for today is: "Inuyasha: I've always wanted a fool and a weakling for a friend."

Talula slaps self in face.

Talula: The idiot just asked for a sit, with arms outsreached in welcome.

Inuyasha: It's not like I ment to say it or do it.. I... I can't remember.

Kagome: What's that supposed to mean?

Talula: Uh! The idiot!

Inuyasha: I only was saying the lines written on paper and...

Talula: 3, 2, 1, sit.

Kagome: SIT!

Talula: What can I say I have a knack for predictions.

Inuyasha: That wasn't a prediction! You set kagome up for this didn't you?

Talula: You want the truth, eh who am I kidding even if I tell you the truth you won't believe me, no I didn't.

Inuyasha: LIE!

Talula: Sit boy.

Kagome: Sit boy!

Talula shrugs and then it fades out.


	6. Sexy Mc Sexypants

_**Chapter 6: Sexy Mc. Sexypants!**_

Talula: Hello and welcome to inu char meets fan girls, and our quote for today is: "Sesshomaru: Play the fool, be the fool. Don't you think with all my power that I can't bring back your mother's soul from the dead and even find her a physical body?"

Talula skreeks in happyness.

Talula: Yeah Lord Sesshomru!

Talula glomps and kisses Sesshomaru, Inuyasha starts laughing hystarically, Sesshomaru glares at him.

Sesshomaru: Bet you wouldn't be laughing if it were happening to you!

Inuyasha: What's wrong with her?

Sesshomaru tryes to pull a squealing Talula away from him. Rachel walks in just in time to hear Inuyasha's question.

Rachel: She's a huge fan of Sesshomaru. I, however, loves you!

Rachel hugs and kisses Inuyasha, Inuyasha on the other hand is trying to pull away.

Sesshomaru: Not so funny now is it brother?

Inuyasha glares at Sesshomru then tryes to pull away, meanwhile Sesshomaru has finally gotten away as Talula starts crying.

Talula: But Sexy!

Sesshomaru's ears twich then turns around to face Talula.

Sesshomaru: Sexy?

Talula continues to cry.

Talula: Yes in my book your Sexy Mc. Sexypants.

Sesshomaru hugs and kisses Talula, Inuyasha glares at him.

Sesshomaru: What can I say? I like this girl se respects me, and how awesome I am.


	7. Sexy Mc Sexypants Continued

_**Chapter 7: Sexy Mc. Sexypants continued. **_

Talula: Hello and welcome, oh you know the drill here's the quote: "Sesshomaru: I am rather busy if you wish to delay me, I'll have to kill you." Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Yes Talula?

Talula skeals happily.

Talula: The Great Lord Sesshomaru remembered my name!

Talula skeals happily.

Talula: Lord Sesshomaru? May I have the privalige to see your full demon form?

Sesshomaru: Sure.

Sesshomaru transforms into full demon form, Talula skeals hapily.

Talula: I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right!

Sesshomaru: Right about what?

Talula: You're even more sexy when youre in full demon form, I was right to call you Sexy Mc. Sexypants, you're sexy no mater what you look like. I love Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru is the best!

Talula hugs Sesshomaru and bows about 5 thousand times.

Inuyasha: Oh sure! He gets the nice fangirl!

Rachel punches on Inuyasha and kisses him.


	8. Inuyasha's limelight stolen

_**Chapter 8: Inuyasha's limelight stolen. **_

Talula: Quote: " Inuyasha: Shut up! I meant let me PROTECT you! Do you HEAR?"

Sesshomaru: Hey! How come he gets the limelight.

Talula: I couldn't find a line for you, or else I would've put it up.

Sesshomaru: Good point! But still!

Inuyasha: Have you read the title?

Sesshomaru's emontionless face is shown as the title is shown then fades away.

Sesshomaru: It still should be called Sesshomaru, I'm the only chariter worth paying any attention to!

Talula: You're right as always Lord Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha: Ugh! Here we go again! Ecomanac alert! Hi I'm Sesshomaru and everything is about me, my, and myself.

Talula: That sounds like you, oh how could I forget you cut the Great Lord Sesshomaru's arm off. GET HIM!

Inuyasha pulls out Tetsuiga and is about to do the windscar when Kagome interfears.

Kagome: SIT!

Talula and Sesshomaru start laughing.

Sesshomaru: I should have known. A mortal has more control over him than he has over himself.


	9. A fight

_**Chapter 9: A fight. **_

Talula: Quote: "Kagome: Inuyasha Sit!" Well that's what you get for tying to be smart Inuyasha, a sit!

Talula starts laughing.

Talula: Oh sorry um I was just thinking about how Kagome knows a lot, and how dog boy here thinks he knows anything compared to her.

Kagome charges in Inuyasha following close behind.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: You love HER!

Talula: Oh this sounds juicy lets lisson.

Inuyasha: No I don't!

Kagome: Then why did you kiss her?

Inuyasha: She kissed me first!

Kagome: Why did you let her kiss you?

Inuyasha: I don't know!

Kagome: Yas you do!

Inuyasha: No I don't!

Kagome: Yes you do! It's because you love her more than me!

Inuyasha: No...

Kagome: Yeah right! SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIITITTTTTTTT!

Inuyasha falls on his face Talula's face looks shocked.

Talula: Oh... Well... Wow... Ok... And I guess on that bazare note that's the end of this episode.


	10. Puppy love and fan girls

_**Chapter 10: Puppy love and fan girls. **_

Talula: Quote: "Inuyasha: Get back Kagome without you to pick on, what's the point of getting up?" Oh I smell puppy love! Inside joke.

Inuyasha: I'm not sure I aprove of this joke.

Talula: Shut up dog boy!

Inuyasha: Hey!

Talula: Ok fine human.

Inuyasha: Hey!

Talula: Fine half - demon.

Inuyasha: Hey!

Talula: Oh Rachel I have Inuyasha here, want to see him.

Rachel: (In cage) Let me at him! Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM!

Inuyasha: Ugh! Keep that crazy, horrible, misunderstanding, freak of a women away from me!

Talula: Then say your borther is Sexy Mc. Sexypants.

Inuyasha: Never!

Talula has an evil smile creep on her face.

Talula: Then I'll release Rachel.

Rachel: Come on open the door already! I want to see Inuyasha. Come ON!

Inuyasha: Ugh! Alright! ALRIGHT FINE! My brother...

Talula: Correction Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: FINE! **Sesshomaru** is Sexy Mc. Sexypants.


	11. Miroku! A little early!

_**Chapter 11: Miroku! A little early!**_

Talula: Quote: "Inuyasha in human form: No wait!... I'm the one who's supposed to be down. " Awwwwweeeeeee he's so cute! ...And now he's boring.

Inuyasha: HEY!

Talula: Hey it's its not fault you're boring as hell when you're human.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah how would you...

Talula screams then slaps a shadowy figure with a suspiciouly small ponytail.

Inuyasha: I'm confused what just happened?

Talula: (Sarcastic) Miroku what an unpleaseant surprise. Aren't you a bit early you're not supposed to come until the like 15th episode.

Miroku: Yeah I know! However, who could pass up such a lovely women out in the open?

Talula: Just get off the set.

Miroku: Just one question!

Talula raises an eyebrow at the pervert, then crosses her arms.

Talula: And what question would that be?

Miroku: Would you kindly consider bareing my child?

Sango raises the bone boomerang, when Talula puts up her hand.

Talula: Ahhahh! I got this Sango! (Sarcastic) Of course Miroku! I've always wanted a pervert to do a little sumthin', sumthin' with me and have a baby when the father will then ask the next women he sees to bear his child! I've always wanted that! (Normal) Of course I won't bear you're child!

Miroku looks at Talula and is about to rub her butt when he gets a hard enough slap to leave a scar on his face.

Miroku: Awe come on please?

Talula slaps herself in the face.

Talula: Ugh! I guess I'm going to have to write this in black and white for you! I... HATE... YOU! Get killed by Naraku, have a baby with Sango! I don't care, I could care less you giant, fucking, lechering PERVERT!

Miroku raises an eyebrow and looks like he's thinking.

Miroku: So is that a maybe?

Talula sighs heavyly gets up walk to a wall and starts banging her head against it. Inuyasha stares as Talula finally stops walks over to Miroku and sits on him.

Miroku: What the FUCK?

Talula: Ah nice soft compy chair! You were saying Inuyasha?

Inuyasha continues to stare.

Talula: Uh... Inuyasha? Earth to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Uh... Gee... I know he's a pervert but could you please get off of him?

Talula sigh and get off Miroku only to Have Miroku touch her butt, and to be slapped.

Talula: Ok I need some help here... MIROKU GET OFF ME!...If you could do me a huge favor... MIROKU YOU LECHER!...If you are a Miroku fan... MIROKU YOU'RE PUSHING IT!...Tell me in a reveiw if you are a Miroku fan and I will put you in the next episode ifonly to get him to leave me alone!...MIROKU YOU'RE DEAD! NO DEAD DOESN'T EVEN AMOUNT TO WHAT I INTEND TO DO TO LECHEROUS PERVERTED MONK! COME HERE! COME HERE! YOU'RE SO GONNA DIE A PIANFULLY SLOW DEATH!


End file.
